Ritual Beast
| kanji = 霊獣 | furi = れいじゅう | romaji = Reijū |trans= Spirit Beast | en_name = Ritual Beast |pt_name=Besta Espiritual |pt_trans=Spiritual Beast |fr_name=Bête Spirituelle |fr_trans=Spiritual Beast |de_name=Geistungeheuer |de_trans=Ghost Beast |it_name=Bestia Spirito |it_trans=Spirit Beast |es_name=Espíritu Bestia |es_trans=Beast Spirit |ko_name=령수 |ko_hanja=靈獸 |ko_romanized=Ryeongsu |ko_trans=Sprite Beast | sets = * Booster SP: Tribe Force * Secrets of Eternity * The Secret Forces * Crossed Souls }} "Ritual Beast", hay là "Spirit Beast" ( Reijū) trong OCG và "Spiritual Beast" trong các ngôn ngữ khác ở TCG, là một archetype các quái thú PHONG được ra mắt trong Booster SP: Tribe Force. Chiến lược trọng tâm của họ là việc Dung Kết, bằng cách trục xuất các nguyên liệu bạn điều khiển. Archetype này bao gồm các archetype-phụ như "Spirit Beast Tamber", đó là những quái thú có nhân dạng thuộc Loại-Psychic, và "Noble Spirit Beast", gồm các sinh vật dạng thú thuộc Loại-Beast, Aqua và Thunder. Archetype này có vẻ là những gì còn sót lại của archtype "Gusto" trong Cốt truyện của Duel Terminal, như "Elder of the Spirit Beast Tamers" là hình dạng trưởng thành của "Kamui, Hope of Gusto". Ngoài ra, trong artwork của các lá bài cũng cho ta thấy được hình ảnh các tán lá cuộn thường thấy nhiều ở các lá bài "Naturia", ngụ ý rằng những quái thú này có thể đang sống tại "Naturia Forest". Các Quái thú Dung hợp của archetype này cũng đóng vai trò như một bước lùi của Quái thú Dung hợp "Gem-Knight" nguyên gốc, cũng tạo thành bộ ba Pyro-Aqua-Thunder (mặc dù là PHONG trái ngược hẳn với THỔ). Tiểu sử Các Tinh linh thú đã cư ngụ trên Thế giới này từ thời cổ xưa và sở hữu những quyền năng huyền bí siêu nhiên. Họ sống cùng với những Linh thú Sứ hiền lành, và cả hai có thể kết hợp những quyền năng của họ với nhau để cố gắng ngăn chặn bất kỳ thảm họa nào xảy đến trên con đường của họ.The Organization - New Duel Terminal World Lores Lối chơi Each of the "Spirit Beast Tamer" monsters tend to swarm the Field, in order to ease their Contact Fusion, either by Special Summoning one of the banished or deceased "Spirit Beast" monsters or by giving to the player an extra Normal Summon. All of the monsters (except their Fusion Monsters) also have a restriction that allows the player to Special Summon them only once per turn. On the other hand, the "Noble Spirit Beast" monsters banish 1 "Spirit Beast" card from the Hand, Deck or Graveyard in order to get rid of problematic opposing cards, search for a card on the long run or give an ATK boost. The Fusion Monsters are all Level 6 and their ATK and DEF have a sum of 3000. They have effects that are somehow related to their ATK and DEF stats: * "Apelion the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast", that has a high ATK, has an offensive effect that renders it immune to any effect while it is attacking; * "Kannahawk the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast" has medium ATK and DEF and features a support effect that gives its owner card advantage as it returns banished "Spirit Beast" cards to the Graveyard and then searches one of those cards from the Deck; * "Petolphin the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast" bears a solid DEF and a passive effect that gives it immunity against destruction effects. In addition, all of them share the following effect: "During either player's turn: You can return this card to the Extra Deck, then target 1 of your banished "Spirit Beast Tamer" monsters and 1 of your banished "Noble Spirit Beast" monsters; Special Summon them in Defense Position." This trademark effect is one of their biggest strength; by utilizing this effect, they can dodge most targeting dangerous effects. Điểm yếu * "Imperial Iron Wall" prevents cards from being banished, preventing their Contact Fusion and most of their effects. * As all of their effects activate on the field, "Skill Drain" can be a nuisance for this deck. It still won't stop them from conducting Contact Fusion or de-fusing, however. * Aside from "Apelion the Noble Spirit Beast" and "Apelion the Tamed Sacred Spirit Beast", most of the Spirit Beast monsters have low ATK, making them somewhat unsuitable for direct combat. In particular, they usually have trouble against monsters with 2700 ATK or more, and this can be quite an issue without "Combination with the Spirit Beast" or "Petolphin the Noble Spirit Beast" online. Monsters like "Apoqliphort Towers" or "Yazi, Wickedness of the Yang Zing" (powered-up by "Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing") almost always be the most difficult monster to overcome for this deck. * Due to their "de-fusing" capability, most targeting effects are particularly ineffective against them. But it still won't save them from cards like "Artifact Moralltach", "Madolche Queen Tiaramisu", or even the opposing "Combination with the Spirit Beast". Effect negation or destruction negation effect are particularly important against those threats. Tham khảo Category:TCG and OCG archetypes